spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Planet! (2019 TV Series)
Patrick Planet! is a spin-off series created by PatsGotUrBackBro and produced by Narmak Animations of the highly-successful series SpongeBob SquarePants. The series ran for one seasons, with a total of 26 episodes being aired. A series premiere will serve as the beginning of the series with a TV movie that is actually 4 episode merged together that form a film as part of the schedule during runtime serving as the finale for the series set to air in 2019. The 4 episodes where later put on a DVD under the title, A Day With Adam and Allen the Movie. Originally, it was to have 20 episodes. This series is based on the scrapped Action RPG video game for the GBC with the same name that was later revived back into a video game for the Nintendo DS. Synopsis Patrick Star hijacks Sandy's Rocket before being tested one night under the promise of obtaining a midnight snack, but unfortunately for him Patrick almost ends up dead. After finding out that he had barely survived his flight, he ends up in a strange planet where he meets SpongeDrake in a desert town that was destroyed by Adam and his partner in crime Allen known as the Dustbowl. Meanwhile SpongeBob is seeking to find out what is happening to the citizens of Bikini Bottom who are disappearing at a rapid rate. SpongeBob's discovery of the disappearing citizens leads to a government conspiracy that goes back to 50 years in the past and it is up for those who have survived the adductions to bring the perpetrator to justice. Theme Song (English Dub) Song Begins Here in Patrick Planet comes a bright flash nearby. It's the Speedlight. The Speedlight is for us. This place is what we call a place. Patrick Planet is for us. Adam is plotting something gay. Allen is cooking (magic) mushrooms behind closed doors As a king Patrick must do his chores. Bombs, explosions, another light flashes by. Adam can't win this war. The Speedlight is not very far. Meep back in your brain. Where your head might start to feel insane. Quickest Sword fights in the galaxy. Whales that suck cheese. Monkeys that bang sharks. You might even suck a good duckie nearby. The entire planet is belonging to him. Patrick Planet It's out of this world. The path to the treasure awaits. The map marks the spot. He needs the keys because he is special needs. You might find SpongeDrake nearby and his brother Kyle. Because that is what it is? It's a place. It's out of this world. It's Patrick Planet. Characters Pinksomnia (Patrick's Story) *Patrick Star *SpongeDrake / Drake *Brain Coral *Kyle *King Sponge *The Ghost King *Duke of Ducksberg *The Ice Witch *President Adam III *Vice President Allen *Replica SpongeBob/BugBob *Cult of the Star *Jervis Tech Bikini Bottom / Ocean (SpongeBob's Story) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Squidward Tentacles (Secondary Character) *Sandy Cheeks *Karen *Gary *Plankton - (Mentioned) Openings/Closing Themes OP 1 - Hitomi Takahashi - Aozora no Namida (青空のナミダ) (Blood+ OP1) (Episodes 1-5) OP 2 - 「アルカテイル」／ 鈴木このみ Summer Pockets OP (Episodes 6-9) OP 3 - Hitomi no Tsubasa | Access (瞳ノ翼) (Code Geass OP3) (Episodes 10-16) OP 4 - The Asterisk War - Shiena Nishizawa (Gakuen Toshi Asterisk Opening 2) (Episodes 17-22) OP 5 - 倖田來未 / No Regret (Episodes 23-27) OP 6 - Ginsen no Kaze - Suzuki Konomi - Madan no Ou to Vanadis - OP (Episodes 28-32) OP 7 - Access - DECADE & XXX (Episodes 33-38) CLOSING OP 1 - 宇多田ヒカル - Letters (Artist: Utada Hikaru) Episodes Main Quest Kingdom Quests Anarchist Route Social Democracy Route Libertarian Route Commie Route Main Quest (SpongeBob) Story Arcs Triva *While writing this, the series writer was screaming to his producer, "OH HI MARK!!!" *M. Night Shyamalandingdong spent serval months coming up with a good plot twist, unfortunately for him, spoilers came out early so no one who was invested in this series cared. Category:Patrick Planet Category:Anime Category:Japanese Animation Category:Reboots Category:Tommy Wiseau's Genius Works of Art